


The Meeting on the Turret Stairs

by RipplesOfAqua



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Courtly Love, F/F, Mutual Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/pseuds/RipplesOfAqua
Summary: After months of waiting, they have but a moment.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	The Meeting on the Turret Stairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



In the spire high above, the Great Bell tolls the closing hour, ancient voice deep against the swell of song, soaring from the square below.

She races round the corner, slippers sliding, seeking purchase as she hurries through deserted halls of ancient stone. Gone are flowing skirts and ruffles, traded for careful secrecy in simple hood, tunic, and hose. She keeps to shadows, sure that no one spies her journey through these lone cathedral halls. In the pocket near her heart, folded, tattered parchment burns hot against her tender skin.

Months of planning a single moment, all at last come down to this. 

And then the stairs rise up before her, beckoning her to step within. Up she climbs round winding spiral, hidden path towards long-yearned treasure. Oh, how she’s dreamt of what’s within. There! From silent gloom above her, footsteps faint against her ear. Growing louder, her heart beating. Surely, she thinks, the whole world must hear.

Divine figure, robed in moonlight, descends toward her, arm outstretched. Tender eyes of soulful feeling meet her gaze then look away. Palm turns forward, gently blessing as eager lips place kisses there. For a moment they are united, at last together in promised love. But then they pass, they must keep walking, must not linger, as fingers brush one moment more.

While footsteps fade away behind them, solemn vows fill lovers’ hearts. Revered memories of moments stolen, fill cracks brought on by time and loss. And Josephine walks firmly forward, back out into golden light of day. She gazes up at Chantry tower, as one last ring cries to the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the painting with the same name, by Frederick William Burton!


End file.
